In the bleak midwinter
by TinavomHeiderand
Summary: Nach Ende des zweiten Zaubererkrieges steht Dracos Welt noch immer Kopf. Ganz besonders schwer wird die Weihnachtszeit für ihn. Vollkommen unerwartet, reicht die Familie Greengrass ihm die Hand und hilft ihm durch diese trübe Zeit. Kann Draco die Hilfe der Familie Greengrass annehmen oder steht er sich selbst im Weg?


**1\. Kapitel**

Immer wieder zog es ihn in diesen Gang im 7. Stockwerk des Schlosses Hogwarts. Er humpelte an der Wand entlang, gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. Von einem Stützpfeiler zum nächsten waren es genau 12 Schritte. 34 ... mehr war er nie gegangen. Und auch heute nicht. Heute waren es nur 32 Schritte gewesen.

Schweratmend lehnte Draco Malfoy sich an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch sofort erfasste ein Schauder seinen Körper und er riss die Lider wieder auf. Schreie. Todesschreie hallten in seinen Erinnerungen wieder. Erneut glaubte er, den Staub auf seiner Haut spüren, in seiner rauen Kehle. Staub und Schreie und der Geruch nach Schwefel und Ozon, die Luft flirrend vor Magie. Das waren die in seinen Geist eingebrannten Ereignisse ‚seines' Krieges. Der großen Schlacht, die erst wenige Monate zurücklag.

34 Schritte. 12 von einem Stützpfeiler zum nächsten. 12 Schritte zurück. Und noch einmal acht. Bei den letzten Schritten hatte er geglaubt, wieder den beißenden Geruch des Dämonenfeuers riechen zu können. Zu spüren wie der dichte Qualm in seiner Kehle brannte.

Furcht stieg in ihm auf, zugleich die Bilder der Schlacht in seinen Gedanken. Die Schreie seiner Freunde. Crabbes Todeskampf in den Flammen.

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was ihn immer wieder hierherzog. Wieder und wieder fand er sich vor dem verborgenen Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche, nicht fähig mit dem Erlebten abschließen zu können.

Potter hatte ihn gerettet. Ausgerechnet Potter. Ihn und Goyle. Doch Goyle war verschwunden. Er hatte ihn zum letzten Mal hier auf diesem Gang gesehen, während um sie herum die Schlacht tobte. Und seither nicht wieder. Die Familie Goyle schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Draco atmete einige Male tief ein. Kalte, aber frische, klare Luft durchströmte seine Lungen. Kein Staub, kein Qualm. Und Stille. Wunderbare Stille.

Er beugte sich vor und massierte sein schmerzendes Knie. Er sollte es sich abgewöhnen, alleine im Schloss umherzustreifen. Er war zur Zielscheibe geworden. Er bekam nun das wieder, was er in all den Jahren mit seinen Mitschülern gemacht hatte. Es waren immer nur Streiche. Kleinere Zauber, wie verknotete Schnürsenkel oder ein Levikorpus. Nichts, was er nicht auch getan hätte. Doch es fühlte sich nicht gut an der zu sein, auf dem die anderen herumhackten. Und hin und wieder wurde aus einer unbedeutenden Gemeinheit eben doch ein ausgewachsenes Ärgernis. So war der blonde Slytherin vor einigen Wochen die Leiter im Astronomieturm heruntergestürzt und hatte sich das Knie verletzt.

Draco wollte keinen Heiler aufsuchen - schon gar nicht Madam Pomfrey.

Mit einem Seufzen stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Langsam hinkte er den leeren Flur entlang. Sein Blick glitt über die Bogenfenster, die einen Blick nach draußen gewährten. Der Himmel war stahlgrau und die Kälte drang nicht erst seit heute durch die mächtigen Mauern des Schlosses.

Der Slytherin hatte zuletzt viel Zeit in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei verbracht, dort hatten die jüngeren Schüler keinen Zugang und auch er durfte nur hinein, weil er eine Erlaubnis bei Schulleiterin McGonagall erwirkt hatte. Doch nicht nur er zog sich gerne dahin zurück. Auch Granger saß häufig in einer finsteren Ecke und las in verstaubten Folianten.

Draco ging es nicht so sehr um das Aneignen von Wissen. Viel mehr war er auf der Suche nach einem Weg, wie es für ihn weitergehen könnte. Wie es soweit hatte kommen können. Wie er in all der Schuld, den Verlusten und der Orientierungslosigkeit ein Ziel würde finden können. Er bereute und er hoffte, dass diese Reue seine Seele irgendwann heilen würde. Sein Leben, so wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, lag in unzähligen Scherben vor ihm. Alle Werte, die seine Eltern ihn gelehrt hatten, waren nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Und es gab keinen leichten Weg. Keine Ausreden, um ihr Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Kein Verdrängen ihrer Schuld. Es gab nur die Tatsache, dass die Familie Malfoy sich in vollem Bewusstsein für die Pfade des dunklen Lords entschieden hatten – mit allen Konsequenzen. Sie waren bereit gewesen für ihre Überzeugungen zu foltern, zu töten und sich selbst zu geißeln.

Er hatte an die Ideologie des reinen Blutes geglaubt. Warum denn auch nicht! Warum sollten nicht die achtundzwanzig unantastbaren Familien die Geschicke der Zaubererwelt lenken? Dieses hier war ihre Welt. Sie hatten keine andere, in der sie ebenso zuhause sein könnten. Ein Schlammbl- ... eine Muggelstämmige, wie Granger konnte im schlimmsten Fall unter ihres Gleichen leben. Diese Welt war reinblütigen Zauberern verwehrt. Warum also sollten die alten Familien nicht mit Vorrang behandelt werden? Sie hatten doch nur diese eine Welt.

Es fiel Draco schwer, von diesem Denken abzulassen. Und in dem Versuch, die Werte seiner Kindheit, seines ganzen Lebens, zu analysieren und in Frage zu stellen, da war seine Welt ins Wanken geraten. Er fühlte sich fremd in seiner Haut. Fremd an diesem Ort, der so viele Erinnerungen barg, von denen nun selbst die Besten einen faden Beigeschmack angenommen hatten und die Schlechtesten ihn beinahe krank machten.

Draco stützte sich an der Wand ab, während er die Stufen hinabstieg. Sein Knie pochte unaufhörlich und es gelang ihm kaum noch, das zu verbergen. Doch wenn er schon alles in Frage stellen musste, an das er geglaubt hatte, dann wollte er wenigsten seine Haltung wahren. Was, verdammt noch mal, nicht eben einfach war, wenn man als schier vogelfrei galt.

Es war ruhig im Schloss. Das Abendessen musste längst vorbei sein und vermutlich rückte die Sperrstunde immer näher. Er kam am Eingangsportal vorbei und hielt auf den Gang zu, der in die Kerker führte.

„Da bist du ja endlich", kam eine leise Stimme aus dem Schatten einer Statue. Unwillkürlich fuhr Draco zusammen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Schsch, ich bins doch nur." Mit einem Lächeln, das scheinbar den ganzen Raum erhellen konnte, trat Astoria Greengrass auf ihn zu.

Draco musterte sie forschend und legte den Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite. „Was machst du hier?" Hastig schaute er sich um, dann griff er nach der Hand der jüngeren Hexe und zog sie mit sich.

Sie lachte leise, als er einen Besenschrank ansteuerte und sie gemeinsam hinter der Tür verschwanden.

„Lumos", murmelte der Slytherin und sofort glomm ein warmes Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Wieder lag sein Blick ernst auf ihrem Gesicht. Seine Kiefer bewegten sich angespannt, während er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Geht es dir gut? Madam Pomfrey hat dich gestern im Unterricht entschuldigt ... Jedenfalls hab ich sowas gehört."

Astoria war beinahe so hellhäutig wie Draco. Ihr braunes, gewelltes Haar bot einen Kontrast zu ihren bleichen Wangen. Doch ihre Lippen waren rosig und ihre Augen funkelten munter. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie übertreiben es mit mir. Schon immer war das so!"

„Deine Hände sind kalt", murmelte er, legte seinen glimmenden Zauberstab in ein Regal voller Staubwedel, sodass sie beide im schwachen Lichtschein standen, und umschloss ihre zierlichen Hände mit seinen größeren.

„Hättest du deinen Zauberstab nicht schon abgeben müssen?", fragte sie mit ihrer arglosen Freundlichkeit nach.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute. Ich habe ein paar Erstklässlern Nachhilfe in Zaubertranklehre gegeben." Als Astoria ihn erstaunt anblickte, fügte er hinzu: „Auflage von Fawley. Dem alten Slughorn war das gar nicht recht. Kam immer wieder reingeplatzt. Er traut mir nicht. Warum sollte er auch", zuckte Draco mit den Schultern.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich gegen eines der Regale.

Draco hatte Astoria Greengrass erst in seinem sechsten Schuljahr kennengelernt. Zuvor hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass seine Mitschülerin Daphne eine jüngere Schwester hat. Astoria hatte ein krankes Herz und bereits viel Zeit im St. Mungo verbracht. Aus Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen war sie zuhause unterrichtet worden. Erst mit fünfzehn Jahren war sie nach Hogwarts gekommen. Der sprechende Hut hatte sie dem Haus Ravenclaw zugeteilt, was Daphne damals maßlos entsetzt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnt. Doch Draco wäre die stille Hexe wohl erst viel später aufgefallen, wenn Daphne um die Hausverteilung nicht ein solches Drama gemacht hätte. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er viel zu viel um die Ohren gehabt. Und doch war sie in dieser finsteren Zeit in sein Leben getreten und egal was er getan hatte, sie war nicht wieder verschwunden.

„Also bist du okay,ja?", hakte er noch einmal nach.

„Es ist vollkommen unnötig, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst! Umgekehrt würde es Sinn machen. Du siehst mies aus, Malfoy!", motzte sie und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte beinahe amüsiert. „Mhm ..."

„Mhm? Was soll das heißen?" Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und griff nach einem Blecheimer. Achtlos schüttete sie dessen Inhalt, Schwämme und Bürsten, auf den Boden und stelle ihn umgedreht wieder ab. „Setz dich da drauf! Hast du heute etwas gegessen?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, doch er ließ sich folgsam auf den umgedrehten Eimer nieder. „Lass das doch", murrte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein. Mit mir. Wir kommen in Teufels Küche."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und rollt mit den Augen. „Himmel, Malfoy! Dann falle ich eben in Ohnmacht und du behauptest, dass du mich orientierungslos in den Kerkern aufgegabelt hättest."

Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen kühlen Luftzug an seiner linken Wade spürte. „Was machst du denn?"

Astoria war vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen und führte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an seinem Hosenbein hinauf, woraufhin der Stoff sauber geschnitten auseinanderklaffte. „Du hättest es mir doch im Leben nicht erlaubt, dir die Hose auszuziehen, oder? Ich will mir dein Knie ansehen. Du humpelst schlimmer als mein Onkel Alfi, und der hat ein verdammtes Holzbein!"

„Und du fluchst schlimmer als das Gesindel aus der Nokturngasse", stöhnte Draco gepresst, als Astoria sein Knie betastete.

„Es ist geschwollen und ganz heiß. Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so unbehandelt lassen", tadelte sie ihn, bevor sie einen Zauber sprach.

Sofort fühlte der Bereich um sein schmerzendes Gelenk sich kühl an und die dumpfen Schmerzen ließen etwas nach. „Wie machst du das?"

Die brünette Ravenclaw zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt. „Es muss doch auch was Gutes haben, wenn man so häufig wie ich im St. Mungos ist." Doch schnell wurde sie wieder ernst: „Trotzdem – Madam Pomfrey könnte es sicher im Nu heilen. Warum zierst du dich so?"

Draco lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und blickte stumm zur Decke.

_Der Blick der Heilerin traf ihn kalt und voller Ablehnung. „Sie wollen meine Hilfe, Mr. Malfoy? Für Ihren Vater? Ich soll einen dieser tapferen Jungen und Mädchen, dieser Kämpfer für die gute Seite warten lassen, weil ein Todesser sich nicht wohlfühlt?" Ihr verächtliches Schnauben ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er hatte sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters auf die Suche nach der Heilerin gemacht. Der Morgen nach der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts dämmerte bereits und die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle veränderte sich. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er Poppy Pomfrey hatte finden können. Es gab so viele Verletzungen zu heilen, dass die Heilerin noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war. Draco hatte sich seit ende der Schlacht bisher nicht aus der Ecke herausgetraut, in die seine Eltern und er sich verzogen hatten. Doch der Zustand seines Vaters hatte sich verschlechtert und Draco wusste keinen Auslöser dafür. Er war nicht verwundet worden. Keine Flüche hatten ihn getroffen. Und dennoch kauerte Lucius Malfoy vollkommen entkräftet an der Wand und schien nicht einmal genug Energie für eine kurze Unterhaltung zu haben._

„_Ich behandle keine Todesser!_", hallte die Stimme der Heilerin durch seine Gedanken.

Draco schreckte auf, als er Astorias Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er sah auf ihre Hand hinab, die ihm über den Arm strich und bemerkte seine eigenen Hände, die zitternd in seinem Schoß lagen. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er leise und versuchte den Nachhall dieser Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Wir müssen in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume. Es wird auffallen, wenn du nicht da bist."

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Luna weiß, dass ich dich suchen wollte, nachdem du nicht beim Abendessen gewesen bist. Sie wartet, bis ich da bin, und wird allen irgendwas Verrücktes erzählen."

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mir Ärger einzuhandeln", widersprach er, doch er rührte sich nicht. Dieser enge Raum, der keinem Widersacher einen Hinterhalt bot und ihn vor Blicken schützte, erschien ihm in diesem Moment wie eine Zuflucht.

Wieder lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand und starrte blicklos an Astoria vorbei. Erst als er spürte, wie die Kälte von seinem Knie verschwand und etwas anderem Platz machte, senkte er wieder den Blick. Behutsam, und mit gekonnten Handgriffen, legte Astoria ihm einen Verband an. „Ich habe den Verbandsmull in einer Tinktur meiner Grandma getränkt. Arnika, Minze, Beinwell und Johanniskrautöl und etwas Magie. Vielleicht hilft es ja ein wenig", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme, ohne von ihrem Tun aufzublicken.

Draco musterte sie und nahm die Ernsthaftigkeit wahr, die sie zu umgeben schien. Er kannte sie vielleicht noch nicht sehr lange, doch dafür tatsächlich recht gut. Er glaubte zu wissen, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Etwas, das sie würde aussprechen müssen, damit es nicht länger zwischen ihnen stand.

Die Ravenclaw holte mehrmals tief Luft und schließlich schaute er sie fragend an, während sie ihre Arzneien und übrig gebliebenen Verbände wieder in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaute.

„Hm?", machte er auffordernd und befühlte sein Knie, das tatsächlich weniger zu schmerzen schien.

„Du musst es hochlegen und kühlen. Wenigstens drei Mal am Tag!", forderte sie streng und presste schließlich die Lippen festaufeinander, um ihre Anweisung zu unterstreichen. „Und du musst häufiger mit Mr. Fawley sprechen", fügte sie hastig an und strich sich dann mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare.

Draco seufzte schwer. Melius Fawley war in diesem Jahr der Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ und nicht nur das. Er war auch als Betreuer eingesetzt worden, für die unter Hausarrest stehenden sehr jungen Todesser oder Kindern von bekannten Todessern. Zu denen auch Draco zählte. Man hatte entschiedenen niemanden im Schulalter nach Askaban zu schicken. Stattdessen standen Draco und noch eine Handvoll weitere Jugendlicher unter Aufsicht in Hogwarts.

„Ihr hättet auch wirklich mehr Pech mit eurem Refektor haben können. Mr. Fawley ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer und doch recht nett und ... naja, die anderen reden darüber, dass du dich weigerst mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich halte das nicht für sonderlich klug. UND-" als Draco sie unterbrechen wollte, sprach sie etwas lauter, was ihn wieder verstummen ließ. „Und außerdem sieht man dir an, dass du nur schlecht zurechtkommst. Ich habe das ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass du mies aussiehst. Es frisst dich auf. Niemand muss alleine klar kommen. Du musst nicht den arroganten Lackaffen geben, den nichts berühren kann. Das glaubt dir schon lange niemand mehr. Nimm die Hilfe an, die man dir bietet!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Astoria mit beinahe gelangweiltem Blick, woraufhin sie murrend mit den Augen rollte. „Es geht mir gut!"

Sie nickte übertrieben und spitzte die Lippen. „Mhm, ja klar! Deswegen lungerst du auch immer im 7. Stock rum, wo dein Freund Crabbe gestorben ist. Deswegen lässt du deine Verletzung nicht behandelt. Und deswegen sind deine Wangen so eingefallen und die Ringe unter deinen Augen so tief." Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich wieder an seinem zerschnittenen Hosenbein zu schaffen und er beobachtete, wie der Stoff sich nahtlos zusammenfügte, als sie mit dem Zauberstab an der Schnittkante entlangfuhr.

Er schwieg, fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um auf sie einzugehen, doch er griff nach ihrer Hand und fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Eine Weile noch blieben sie schweigend in der winzigen Abstellkammer. Malfoy auf dem umgedrehten Eimer und Astoria am Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken ans Regal gelehnt.

Sie musste ihre Worte loswerden, die Dinge benennen, die sie glaubte zu bemerken, doch sie ahnte, wie viel mehr es Draco half, wenn sie einfach zusammen schwiegen. Ihre Hand in seiner.


End file.
